crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Similar Products
All of the items in this page don't qualify as Gogo's Crazy Bones style figures but have very similarities. This is just a brief mention of these products and not an actual legitimate part of this Wiki. Some of the products here will be deleted over time if they get their own Wiki or are seen as irreverent. As for Star Monsters, those were both actually made by Magic-Box-Int and are actual successors of Gogo's Crazy Bones and are even made of the same plastic so a brief mention on this Wiki is acceptable. Abatons= NOTE: There is currently no dedicated Abatons Wiki, so they will be hosted here Abatons are a line of figures similar to Crazy Bones that are made by Panini and PPI Worldwide. The figures are all totems and can be stacked. Checklist Products *Flow Pack: 2 Abatons *Starter Pack: 8 Abatons, 1 Album, 1 Gold Abaton, 10 Connectors , Bag. *Starter Pack (Smaller): 7 Abatons, 1 Gold Abaton, 10 Connectors , Bag. *Booster Box: 4 Flow Packs, 8 Abatons *Collector's Box Trivia + Other Info *Another Panini product, Skyzos, also features characters that were all able to stand ontop of each other. *This is the third Gogo's-like product that PPI Worldwide has created. The first was Mini Dinos, and the second was Wikkeez. *This is the second Gogo's-like product that PPI has created since the hiatus of Gogo's. This first was the Wikkeez line. This is also the second Gogo's-like product Panini has distributed or made. *Both of these brands have been a part of official Gogo's sets as well. Gallery abatons-carousel_02.png ALBUM.png CollectorbOX.png Concurs1.png Gold_abatons.png MESH_BAG.png starterkit_pack.png Abatonsmap.png |-| Star Wars Abatons= NOTE: There is currently no dedicated Abatons Wiki, so they will be hosted here Another series of Abatons that are based on the Star Wars movies. Checklist Gallery StarterPackx.png Collectsor.png STARWARSABATONSTIN_Tinmit8Abatons_425.jpg STARWARSABATONSBOX30TDCTEN2AJEBOX_30TFCtenjeBox_969.jpg 5_00088516.jpg totem-esquema_EN.png exterior_1.jpg altcolor.jpg|Alternate color guide |-| Animals Abatons = NOTE: There is currently no dedicated Abatons Wiki, so they will be hosted here Another series of Abatons. These ones are based on various animals and wild life. Checklist Gallery abatonsweb.jpg blister-3-sobres-abatons-animals.jpg sobres-abatons-animals.jpg collector-box-abatons-animals-panini.jpg sobres-abatons-animals (1).jpg 8018190069587.jpg USApack.jpg|North American packaging Trivia *Bulls I Toy, the company that created the Chibis series distributed Abatons Animals in the US. |-| Animal Jam Abatons= NOTE: There is currently no dedicated Abatons Wiki, so they will be hosted here Animal Jam Abatons was a series of Abatons released in the US in 2018, distributed by Bulls I Toy. It features animals from the popular online game. Gallery 51nrGUch8DL._AC_SL_QL35_.jpg|4 Pack 20180324_Abatons.png|Promotional Art |-| Star Monsters= NOTE: These are too different to be considered Gogo's Crazy Bones, but are still having a small mention here as they were both made by Magic-Box-Int. To read more about Star Monsters, go to https://starmonsters.fandom.com/wiki Released 4th February 2016 in Spain and UK,Star Monsters: Pocket Friends are an unofficial series of collectible figures by Magic Box Int., creators of Gogos Crazy Bones. The figures follow a very similar style to that of the Gogos and come with collectible stickers, albums and display props, alike the Gogos. There are 72 Star Monsters to collect, and different variations such as 'fusion', 'essential', 'evolution' and 'silver' or 'gold'. On the 1st September 2016, a second series was released, again in the UK and Spain. Gallery Of Products Star Monsters 1.jpg|Pack (Two Star Monsters, two stickers) Star Monsters 2.jpg|Display Pack (Two Star Monsters, mini capsules, two stickers) Star Monsters 3.jpg|Collector's Bag (Three Star Monsters, one bag) Star Monsters 4.jpg|Collector's Capsule (Capsule, a fusion and essential Star Monster) Star Monsters 5.jpg|Album-Guide Star Monsters 8.jpg|Album Starter Pack (two normal packs, one Album-Guide) Star Monsters 6.jpg|Five Pack (five Star Monsters and a silver or gold mini capsule. A silver or gold Star Monster is guaranteed.) Star Monsters 7.jpg|Fusion tin (Tin, leaflet, 8 'fusion' Star Monsters) Star Monsters 10.png Star Monsters 11.png Star Monsters 12.png Star Monsters 13.png Star Monsters 9.png 51SOonVeesL.jpg|Series 2 blister pack SM2_Minicapsule-2.jpg|Series 2 foil pack |-| BlockHeadz= Vending machine figures from the United States that cost 50¢ and come in a small capsule. There is rare glow in the dark figures to be found. There is also another series called Urbanzees. Checklist Trivia *Urbanzees uses these same sculpts for their characters. It's like how Evolution uses the sculpts from Series 1. Gallery compared to Loco Coco Credit: http://www.flickr.com/photos/51133578@N02/5892712641]] |-| Urbanzees= Vending machine figures from the United States that cost 50¢ and come in a small capsule. There is rareGlowies (colors)glow in the dark figures to be found.There is also another series called BlockHeadz. Checklist Trivia *Urbanzees uses the same sculpts as Blockheadz. It's like how Evolution uses the sculpts from Series 1. Gallery Urbanzeesfigures.jpg Category:Similar Products